We Wish You a Merry Siegemas
by TarTarIcing
Summary: As part of Dualrainbow's Siegemas event on tumblr, we dive into Team Rainbow celebrating the moments leading up to Christmas.
1. Day 5

**Day 5: "My house. My rules. The Christmas music stays on."**

* * *

 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

All throughout Herefordshire, wreaths and tinsel lined the trims and shelves of every nook and cranny of the Team Rainbow base. It was nearing Christmas time, with the snow gradually falling more and more. Some operators celebrated earlier, some later. They either started immediately after Thanksgiving, or they steeled themselves to only December. Jingle Bell Rock now resounded through the halls.

The Americans and British would sing and dance whenever they could to the music. The Russians would enjoy the snow outside. The Germans would sit around and drink warm cider. Six sat in her office, contented that she could blast her Christmas music over the intercoms and have nary a protest. She put her feet up on the table and laid back in her thick leather chair.

Her office was now a decked-out Christmas shire: tinsel, wreaths, a fully decorated Christmas tree, red and green candles and tablecloths, and fitting fairy lights to boot. Her tall red mug of hot chocolate complimented the green placemat on her desk. At this time, no one really complained. Not even Kaid or Nomad, who got used to the festivities in no time.

There was very few, if any attacks they even had to attend to.

It was peaceful.

Even the French were enjoying themselves. Rook was sitting on Doc's lap and watching a movie in the common room. Twitch was decorating a page in her scrapbook, using some of her own tinsel. Clash and Mira were even helping. Lion and Montagne sat on the other end of the couch. It was a rare picture of civility and relaxation.

Until the Germans came, with the men walking in to check out the movie. IQ went to help Twitch as well. Blitz piped up at the movie, "Die Hard, really?"

"The Americans say it's a Christmas movie, right?" Rook turned to see his ex, giving an enthusiastic handwave.

"I mean when you say Americans you mean Blackbeard, Valkyrie, and Thermite, right?" Bandit incredulously asked, hands on his hips.

"Well, yeah…" Rook rubbed his knuckles against each other.

"It's fun and festive enough," Montagne shrugged his shoulders.

"It's set at Christmas time after all," Doc added.

"How the hell do you even see the movie?" Jager blankly asked, "That's not something you show to children!"

"Oh my god," Twitch sighed, "Not this debate again. We're taking this to my room." She jogged off with her scrapbook.

"Bloody hell, I thought they were done," Clash helped move the crafts.

"Oh!" IQ dashed behind them, holding a people chain made from gift wrap.

"Good going, you made the girls run away!" Lion threw his hands up in the air.

"I mean is Die Hard really a Christmas movie?" Blitz repeated himself, "Can't really take you seriously sitting on Doc's lap here."

"Hey, don't discount Julien like that!" Doc shuffled forward and to the side to see Blitz, "It's not our fault for being ignorant of common movie choices."

"Blackbeard's a good guy but…" Bandit trailed off, "He's got a shit taste for movies."

"Don't talk shit about Die Hard!" Montagne spat back, "It's better than that Hallmark drivel!"

"It's true but at least you can show that to children!" Jager countered. The argument only escalated, with the Germans and French getting louder and louder. For the first time in a while, they overpowered Six's music _and_ the movie. Personal jabs were made. Curse words were thrown around. Rook even got off of Doc's lap to get into Blitz's face.

"Face it, Julien," Blitz didn't back down, "If Doc weren't here, you'd be out of here for being too fat."

Even in a pair of black and red compression tights and a black hoodie, Rook's punch to Blitz's jaw was alarming to everyone involved. Rook hid his eyes in his arm, running away to his room. The only noise was Six's Christmas music and Die Hard. Doc shuffled Blitz away from the crowd to see his jaw. Lion got the remote and turned the movie off.

"Good going, Rook punched someone," Lion remarked.

"Well shit," Bandit put his hands in his pockets, "We went too far."

"What do we do now?" Jager looked around the empty common room. Everyone looked around for an activity they could do, but nothing came up. They stood around, thinking.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year_

 _Good tidings we bring to you and your kin  
Good tidings for Christmas  
And a happy new year_

 _Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
And a cup of good cheer_

Doc and Blitz returned, with the former holding the latter. Blitz was rubbing his jaw and was somewhat still dizzy. Montagne snapped his fingers. Everyone turned to him.

"I've an idea," The French giant gave his classically warm smirk.

Minutes later, the men were in ugly Christmas sweaters and in front of the Rook's dorm room.

" _Trois, duex, une…_ " Montagne counted down. He opened the door and then everyone chorused.

 _All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth  
My two front teeth  
See my two front teeth  
Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth  
Then I could wish you, "Merry Christmas"_

" _Merci beaucoup_ , you guys," Rook sniffled, wiping his eye. Despite the smile, he looked rough.

"Julien, I am _so_ sorry," Blitz apologized and rested his hands on the younger's shoulders.

"I understand, Elias," Rook put his hand on Blitz's shoulder, "It was the heat of the moment, you didn't mean it."

"You know what, what's the use of moping around?" The younger closed the door and changed into an ugly Christmas sweater, "I'm in." He hopped in with the crowd.

" _Est ce que ça va_?" Doc asked Rook.

" _Je vais bien, je le jure_."

 _God rest you merry, gentlemen,  
Let nothing you dismay,  
Remember Christ our Savior  
Was born on Christmas Day;  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy,  
O tidings of comfort and joy!_

"Finally!" IQ opened the door, " _Ihr alle hab aufgehört zu kämpfen_!"

" _Tres bien!_ " Mira yelled over her shoulder.

 _O holy night! The stars are brightly shining,  
It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Fall on your knees-_

Jager started coughing to reach a high note. Others' voices started to break. Vigil opened the door.

"…We're playing Dota 2. Thank you, though." The Korean slipped awkwardly back to his computer.

"I hope you eat shit, you Riki maining middle-schooler!" Echo slammed the desk and yelled into his mic. The men looked at each other in bewilderment and walked off.

They then headed off into Jackal's room, who immediately popped out and sang along with them.

 _Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad._

 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart._

Montagne had to push him off so they had to move on.

They now found themselves at Mute's room. The other SAS were either drinking or playing chess.

"I'm not sure whether or not to do this," Jager gulped.

"Hey, it's Christmas, it should be fine," Lion opened the door.

 _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
in the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
we're happy tonight,  
walking in a winter wonderland._

 _Gone away is the bluebird,  
here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
as we go along,  
walking in a winter wonderland._

 _In the meadow we can build a snowman-_

"Can you please shut the fuck up?" Mute threw his hands straight up in the air.

"We're doing no harm, Mute," Rook defended the group, "Everyone else enjoyed it."

"It's the holidays after all," Doc added, "We're just spreading cheer."

"Don't be a Krampus," Blitz chuckled, "We're only extending the reach of the Christmas music that Six plays."

"Well, I'm going to tell her to turn that shit down," Mute marched past them, "I can't nap with it on."

"Good luck," Bandit scoffed.

So Mute marched into her office, dressed in flannel pajamas. Six was sitting in a bright red suit, still enjoying her music.

"Six, ma'am," Mute began his proposal, "Can you please turn down the music?"

Six looked at him and looked sympathetic for a second. Mute felt relieved.

Instead, she threw her head back in laughter, "You best be joking!"

"I am not, ma'am."

"It's the holidays! No one but you has complained to me about my music. We don't get to relax like this, Mark."

"…I'm trying to nap, ma'am."

"You have earplugs, don't you?"

"I don't like earplugs. They're big and they hurt."

"Use headphones."

"They're clunky and they need music to work."

"What would you rather listen to: The screams of people and bullets or this Christmas playlist?" Six held out her hand pridefully, "No one has actively bitched to me about this, Mark."

"I'd rather have silence, ma'am."

"It's still daytime!"

"I sleep in my dorm, though."

"My house," Six's feet went off her desk and then she leaned into Mute's face, "My rules. The Christmas music stays on."

Mute was then ejected from the room tied up in tinsel and sprayed down with gingerbread perfume. The rest of Team Rainbow came over to look at the spectacle. Mute waddled across the halls while people took pictures. Some took it one step further and put decorations on him. Others just laughed at him.

There are reasons why you don't mess with Six during the Christmas season.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for Day 15, hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Day 15

**Day 15: "Are you- are you pulling down the mistletoe?"**

* * *

"Really, Juju," Doc asked Rook, "Are you fine?"

"Yeah, Gus," Rook replied, giving a dismissive handwave, "Really, don't worry about it."

After Mute finally got into his room after being covered in tinsel and decorations, people scattered back into their places. The French two were in the medical bay, sitting side by side on a cot. Doc gave a knowing touch on Rook's hand. He was in his lab coat.

"No, seriously," Doc continued, "Are you okay?" His voice increased an octave. That kind of octave that digs into your wall deep.

"Don't fucking pity me," Rook pushed the doctor's hand away, "I'm over it. Blitz talked shit and I pushed back."

"I don't think being over it means that you punch someone and nearly cry," Doc hushed back, "Seriously, talk to me."

Rook kept silent. Doc blinked twice at the younger one.

"You know what, I'll bore you," Rook stood up and walked away, pulling the hood over his head, "I said enough."

"Julien!"

Doc was again knocking at Rook's door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Sighing with resignation, Doc walked away. Blitz then suddenly appeared in front of him. Without a word, he walked alongside him. Doc looked at Blitz and asked him, "Did you think it was right to go that far?"

No answer. The German pouted next to him, eyes drooped in guilt.

"I want an answer here, Elias. You were his ex, after all." Doc continued, "Now look at what you've done."

"…I know," Blitz finally answered, "You didn't have to remind me." He slouched forward, his hands in his pockets.

"Did you apologize to him in private, even?"

"…I did. I promise I did. He told me it was okay and that I said it at the heat of the moment."

"Is he really okay though?"

"I mean he said so, he smiled and waved at me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we hugged."

"Hm," Doc interlocked his fingers and put them at the back of his head, "You're aware that Julien isn't all that confident about his body, right. I'm disappointed as his ex, you forgot that."

"I guess I was trying to lay some barbed wire here. That backfired terribly obviously…" Blitz's chuckling gradually descended into grumbling, " _Schisse…_ "

"I guess it's up to both of us to make it up to him."

"Hey, you're actually taking responsibility for once! Good for you," Blitz's voice was so contrived that Doc couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rook's room, the youngest GIGN member spread languidly on his bed. The lights were off save one desk lamp and a few string of lights via Emmanuelle. On one credenza was a photo of him in secondary school, standing proudly in his track uniform. He was holding a gold medal with a big smile on his face. Those were the days. He was much thinner back then.

Unlike now, where he bore a bulkier figure, softer with muscle underneath. He never really noticed until the medics **and** his family pointed it out. He didn't mind it at first, but then the accusations of being unhealthy flew around him. Then it ramped up to him being fat, which he could easily counter by saying he could kick their ass if one went any further.

But it chipped away at him.

The medics were becoming harsher and harsher. He never really cared about his figure all that much before they came along. He thought he was normal through and through but could blanket any thoughts of self-consciousness with it. Soon enough, he started dressing modestly.

Luckily the GIGN and Blitz were able to chip away at it. Doc even pulled up the numbers to prove that he was healthy, and his looks were to no one's concern but his, _emphasis on the healthy_. But with the latter's remark still echoing in his mind, he was on the verge of tears. Looking at his phone, he saw a contact:

 **Mercutio (Psychologist, PsyD, MS)**

He tapped it and waited at the tone. Once Mercutio picked it up, Julien replied, "…Was I wrong to hit my ex for a possibly offensive remark?"

* * *

Hibana and Thermite were sitting at the common room. They were sitting on the couch, watching Home Alone 2. There was no debate as this clearly was a Christmas movie. As the movie went on, they inched closer and closer. Fingers over fingers, and hand over hand, they brushed shoulders just at the climax of the movie.

Ash was squatting behind them, holding a mistletoe tied to a stick. She looked at the corner of the room, noting the Black Eye on the corner of the wall. The redhead pulled out her phone, texting Valkyrie.

Doc and Blitz just passed by the opening of the common room. Blitz was about to open his mouth, but Doc stopped him. They stepped back to the wall.

Ash then put her phone away and started to kneel. She lifted the stick, letting the mistletoe hang over the two. Thermite noticed his shoulder was completely against Hibana's and then looked up.

"Ohoho hey!" Thermite nervously chuckled, "There's a mistletoe above us." He scratched the back of his neck, bouncing away.

"Oh! There is!" Hibana softly chuckled, "Ahaha…" She blushed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well that is something…" Thermite tapped his hands on his knees.

"Not everyday you see that, huh?" Hibana's eyes darted between the movie credits and Jordan.

"I'll be damned." They sat, air thick with tension.

Ash wiggled the stick.

"It's moving," Hibana noted.

"You're moving," Thermite replied.

"What?"

"Nothing."

" _Nani o itte iru_?" She began to lean closer to Jordan.

"Hey, hey," Jordan chuckled, "What's going on?"

" _Ki ni itta_ ," Hibana cooed at Thermite, putting a finger to his lips. She then kissed him on the lips, cradling his face at the jawline.

"Oh…" He was breathless, looking at a blushing yet blasé Yumiko, "Are you high?"

"Only slightly buzzed," Hibana giggled, "But I like you."

"I like you too, Yumiko," Thermite kissed her, pulling her in. Ash pumped her fist in satisfaction and leapt out of the common room, only to be seen by Doc and Blitz. She froze in her tracks.

"Can we borrow that please?" Doc asked.

* * *

"Ow!" Fuze yelped as the snowball hit his bare face.

"Serves you right for being slow!" Glaz guffawed. The Spetznaz were throwing snowballs at one another, even Finka was in on the fun. Kapkan and her were exchanging a volley of snowballs. It wasn't until Tachanka broke out of a pile of snow that everyone else scattered. He gave a mighty roar and hit everyone with his stash of snowballs. He even tried to toss one at Blitz, who was sitting at the top of the now empty dog cages.

"No!" Finka admonished him, catching the snowball with her gloved hand.

"Awwww," Tachanka groaned. He shuffled back to his snow pile, only to pelted by snowballs from his brothers in arms.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Blitz hugged himself as he kept Ash's mistletoe stick between his knees.

"I promise," Doc reassured him, "Guys his age love snowball fights!"

Just then Rook stumbled out of the door in a navy blue parka and thick blue pants. He saw Tachanka pummeled in snow balls, with Kaplan laughing at him. Kapkan then looked at Rook with such ferocity that he threw his remaining snowball at him. The French man caught it and threw a curveball. Kapkan keeled backwards into the snow, making a murder scene imprint.

"Anyone else want some?" Rook gave a smirk to the others. They started to throw their stash at him. It escalated into a full-blown snowball fight.

"See?" Doc motioned his hand through the fight.

"I don't know," Blitz replied, holding the stick, "He seems pretty wrapped up in it."

"I got an idea." The doctor shuffled forward, making a snowball.

"Can you even throw a snowball?" Blitz cocked his head in uncertainty.

"There's plenty you don't know about me," Doc packed the snowball tight. He then threw a slider at Rook's direction.

"Hey!" Rook gasped, embarrassed. He started brushing the snow off of his backside, "Who threw that at my ass? Were any of you aiming at my ass?"

"Not me," Kapkan muttered through the snow.

"Nope," Fuze shrugged his shoulders.

"I was aiming at you, but not your ass," Finka admitted somewhat, "I don't think that was from any of us."

"Look over there!" Tachanka pointed to Doc, who was making another snowball.

"Gus!" Julien whined, blushing even more, "What are you doing here?" He jogged over to the doctor, who was wearing a white long parka. Doc put down the snowball and gave him and pat on the shoulder.

"Might as well enjoy the snow," Doc answered. He then changed the subject, smile turning into a taciturn neutral expression, "Are you feeling better?"

"…Almost," Rook gulped, eyes darting from the doctor's face to the ground, "I called Mercutio about it."

"What did he say?"

"He told me I was wrong to punch Elias… But that being body-shamed is wrong and he was sorry to hear it." Rook brushed his knuckles together.

"What else did he say."

"That it shouldn't matter as long as I am healthy and practice good habits. He reiterated that it was in the heat of the moment for Elias and any time you talk about my figure you don't mean to shame. You just want what's the best for me." Blitz shifted in place. He gave a knowing exhale upon being validated. "Elias? I heard you. Where are you?"

"…I'm sorry, Julien. I'm happy you calmed down and you're better," Blitz finally spoke, looking down on Rook and Doc, "I promise to never get _that_ personal ever again."

"Thank you, Elias," Rook looked up to see Blitz on the top of the dog cages. He then turned to Doc, "Thanks Gus."

"Sure I may be a little excited over your figure-" Doc began.

" _A little,_ " Blitz sarcastically cut in.

"But as a doctor it's my job to see you healthy mind and body," Doc continued. He got a white scarf from his pocket and wrapped it around Rook and his own neck, "I do this because I value you."

Rook stopped frozen in his tracks, blushing fiercely, "Gus, I…" He was at a loss of words. Doc leaned in closer, pulling the scarf tighter. Thank goodness they were both the same height, or it wouldn't have worked. Blitz began to lower the stick, letting the mistletoe hover between the both of them. "Are you- are you pulling down the mistletoe?" Rook snapped out of his trance to see the mistletoe.

"Yes," Blitz answered, with a big smile, "No hard feelings, _ja_?"

"…Because I love you, Julien." Doc closed the gap by giving a soft peck on the lips.

"No hard feelings, Elias, _oui_ ," Rook looked up at Blitz and gave him a wink. He then turned to Doc, giving him a tight hug and kissing him fully on the lips. They made out passionately under the mistletoe. The snowfall and the night sky made the experience more ethereal for the three of them.

A few days later, everyone went to get food at the cafeteria, as there was a special meal planned. Rook and Doc got the same food: Cinnamon covered pears, slices of meats and cheeses, and roasted vegetables.

* * *

A/N: Hi TarTar here again for another round, but thanks to dualrainbow I'm typing away at this one! Hope you like a wide range of feels and some pairings!


End file.
